


how to annoy and meet your soulmate

by pixieyoshi



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Soulmate AU, based on tiktok posts, breakup revenge, day6 you were beautiful, gongtang, implied wonjinxhyeongjun, school festival, school setting, seongminxtaeyoung, seongtae, soulmate can hear the songs you're listening to, taeyoung got his heartbroken, taeyoungxseongmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: Seongmin has been hearing the same song eat at his mind for the last few weeks. Wondering when the heartbreaking lyrics will stop its neverending playing. He trails along with Wonjin and Hyeongjun to attend their school's annual school festival. Not expecting much, Seongmin finds the individual who's the reason behind his painful weeks and tired ears.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 38





	how to annoy and meet your soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was originally supposed to be a social media au on my twitter  
> but I kind of got lazy and decided to narrate it instead. if you don't understand  
> the concept, basically your soulmate can hear the songs you listen to. in this case,  
> seongmin has been hearing "you were beautiful" by day6 for the last few weeks due  
> to taeyoung's choices. 
> 
> I hope this isn't too rushed and hope you enjoy!!

Seongmin is tired of hearing it, the same chorus, the repetitive muse, and heartbreaking lyrics fill his mind daily as his soulmate was probably facing the result of a breakup. They’ve been listening to a popular song from Day6, known as You Were Beautiful and although Seongmin will admit he is a fan; he will also admit that it is getting tiring. He’s been trying to cancel out the song by listening to his own music, replacing the piercing lyrics with something more upbeat. But, even with trying to cheer them up with something good, they keep playing the same song over and over again. 

“You keep spacing out,” Wonjin points out, he waves a hand in front of Seongmin who is staring at his open book. “Is your soulmate listening to something weird? Or is it the same song still.” 

Seongmin shakes his head, his black hair following along with the movement. “Same song, I'm somewhat concerned in all honesty. What if they got dumped because their partner realized they weren’t soulmates?”

“I mean, that could be a possibility.” As the ash-blonde haired boy considers the following, Seongmin lets out a sigh and tries to plug his ears. He has a couple of exams coming up in a few weeks, though he has time, he needs to use his hours wisely as he was the type to cram last minute out of procrastination. “I hate to change subjects, but Hyeongjun invited me to the school festival tomorrow night. Are you coming? 

Seongmin’s eyebrows angle downwards, checking the date by using his cellphone. He realized it was already Thursday afternoon. He didn't notice how time went by so quickly, maybe it was because he was occupied for most of the week. But, luckily he didn’t have plans for tomorrow night and he needed to get some stress off his boat so it wouldn’t do him any harm to tag along. Plus, he’d love to watch the blossoming relationship of two stupidly cute boys who can’t figure out that they have crushes on each other. “Yeah sure, do I meet you at the gate or something? Or do you have a specific spot I should meet you guys at?”

“We’re gonna be watching the school’s performance first since Hyeongjun booked us front row seats. That’s okay right?” Wonjin informs, Seongmin nods as he answers his last question physically. “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then at six, meet me in the main quad and if you can’t find me. Just yell out my name.”

“That’s embarrassing, I’d rather call you.” 

“Fine…”

\--

The next day, Seongmin finds his classes zooming through as it was the same routine and the familiar cycle he blankly fulfilled daily. But, once he drops off his stuff and rests a bit at home before heading out to meet Wonjin. The boy is once again experiencing the same repetition of the song that’s been eating his head, the repetitiveness is getting exhausting. Seongmin thinks that the song will become one with his identity if his soulmate doesn’t stop playing it soon. 

Surely enough, he has more things to worry about as the festival is starting soon. He’s on his way and the walk isn’t too far from his house. But, knowing the popularity of the event, he leaves a bit early to not be swiped away from the crowd. Arriving at a reasonable time, Seongmin makes his way past the gate and directs himself to the set location that Wonjin had given him. Realizing that the seats were filling up, he moved towards the front in order to find the older boy. Scouting through the faces, he found Wonjin sitting next to Hyeonjun and he internally thanked his timing because now he didn’t need to embarrass himself in order to locate him. His unexpected arrival scares Wonjin as he’s too busy having a conversation with Hyeongjun, but both boys greet him with a smile and they wait for the show to begin. 

“My friend Taeyoung is performing. His friends are seniors who have already graduated but he was able to convince them to perform with him.” Hyeongjun informs the two boys, their eyebrows raised due to the interest of the group as it was an unexpected surprise. “he found out the girl he was dating actually lied about being his soulmate. Plus, she cheated too so it didn’t end too well.”

“Sheesh...that’s just harsh.” Seongmin comments, shaking his head as the thought of being hurt in such a way was terrifying to think of. “so, is this his revenge?”

“I guess you can say that.” Hyeongjun answers lightly, “but, I think they’re up last so it’ll end really well! I watched it already but I’m not one to spoil surprises.” 

Wonjin scrunches his nose, curious to what they’d be playing. Seongmin on the other hand was too immersed in his own world to hop into their conversation. As Wonjin nudges Hyeongjun, he leans in quietly to ask him what song his friend’s would be performing. 

“Day6’s You were beautiful.” He shortly answers. Wonjin’s eyes widened, believing that he heard things wrong. “what? Do you have something against them?”

“No, it’s just Seongmin has been hearing that song for the last few weeks. It’s been driving him insane.” 

Hyeongjun then tilts his head, wondering if things were just a mere coincidence or one of the performing members was Seongmin’s potential soulmate. Knowing scenarios like these, each individual would have to listen to the song in order to fit the criteria of its tunes. But, he didn’t want to overthink too much. “Taeyoung’s has been listening to it nonstop...I mean...I don’t really know maybe it’s just a coincidence?”

“Maybe.” As Wonjin decides to shrug it off, he darts his eyes towards Seongmin who’s now occupied by his phone. Humming a small muse for himself as he waits for the time to pass by. “guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

—

Backstage, Taeyoung twirls his drumsticks out of boredom as he watches the performances before his group passes by. He was in a dilemma, mainly because there have been multiple songs played throughout the showcase and all of them have been running through his head. He was either going crazy, or his soulmate was in the crowd right now watching. “Taeyoung, you reminiscing or something? Because we’re on soon.” Allen questions, leaning a bit forward to check out the boy’s state. 

The brunette nods vigorously as he snaps himself out of his thoughts, “Yeah...it’s just the music is playing louder than it should in my head.”

“Soulmate stuff again?” He then asked, Taeyoung nods once more. “I see. Well, that means you’ll be able to meet your real soulmate if you think about it. Just figuring out who it is will be a problem.”

Jungmo then pops up from behind, placing a hand on Allen’s shoulder. “Actually, false. Taeyoung is the only one doing vocals tonight due to Serim’s changes so he basically has to find the person who’s listening to his voice.” Serim, their ‘manager’ or guidance person of the group, was the reason why Taeyoung has been listening to the song non-stop. 

Taeyoung’s lips then part out of shock, he never thought of that but even if he did. Singling out who the person was would be difficult, besides, he didn’t want to go through the process of being lied to again. “Yeah, you’re right...but, let’s just worry about the performance first then move onto my soulmate shenanigans.”

“Fine by me.” As Jungmo listens to his request. Serim is near the curtain who makes a gesture towards the festival committee president. They currently are introducing their group while student helpers guide their instruments on stage. Taeyoung, who twirls his drumsticks three times as it was his lucky charm, takes in a deep breath before wishing his members good luck and thanking them for their time. 

“Someone messes with your heart means they have to mess with us as well.” Serim reassures, the young brunette laughs as the statement was cheesy. “now let’s make that liar have regrets.”

Shuffling on stage, the three boys take their designated positions on the floor. Taeyoung in the middle with the drums, Jungmo on the right with his guitar, while Allen stands on the left with his keyboard. Taeyoung had the main microphone in front of him, he tapped it lightly to gain the crowd's attention. “As you may know, we are your last performance for tonight. I hope you all enjoy our performance, except for Kim Minae. Thanks for cheating on me and lying to me for these seven months, it was a waste of my damn time.”

The crowd cheers for his exposure as the girl got what they deserved. Seongmin sets his eyes on Taeyoung as he was basically placed in the middle of the row of seats. They could easily make eye contact with each other and although they have no connection with one another, Seongmin finds peace in his smile. 

“The middle is Taeyoung, left is Allen, right is Jungmo.” Hyeongjun shortly whispers in a somewhat loud tone. The performance begins with Allen who takes the instrumental away with the keyboard. 

Seongmin assumes he will be the voice that starts off the song, but it trails to Taeyoung who sings into the microphone. It’s only been a couple of seconds into the performance, but Seongmin finds Taeyoung’s voice to be gentle in its earnest ways. He doesn’t know how to explain it, but his flow stitches up the pain some may have even though he’s experiencing it himself. He’s in awe, he won’t admit it just yet but Wonjin and Hyeongjun have noticed his gated eyes. Shortly, Jungmo the guitarist adds in a soft tune to the instrumental, humming lightly as Seongmin didn’t realize he and Allen had hopped onto the trail of vocals in this supporting way. 

Taeyoung continues to sing, eyes shutting from time to time and it’s obvious he’s hurt by what had occurred in the past. There, he twirls his drumsticks and finally the three instruments are tied together. Seongmin watches all of them play, but, his eyes specifically stick to Taeyoung as there was something about his aura that got the young ravenette tripping over his own thoughts. Maybe it’s the way he presents himself in the performance, or the way his voice is crisp yet smooth as it has its sweet originality to it. He can’t explain it, but Seongmin appreciates his muse. 

Highly invested in his thoughts. The performance ends with the crowd’s cheers and claps interrupting Seongmin’s flow of comments. When the boys walk up to the edge of the stage to take a bow, Seongmin claps as a way to show his appreciation but stops once Taeyoung looks down in his direction. His heart skips, only for a quick second but Taeyoung notices how the unfamiliar ravenette gives him a shy thumbs up. Without a thought, he returns the compliment by giving him a bright smile. Shortly, the boys thank the crowd for listening to their performance and leave off backstage. 

“They were great!” Wonjin says to Hyeongjun. He taps Seongmin as he was curious about his initial reaction. “Weren’t they?”

“Definitely….”

Backstage, Taeyoung sits down and takes a sip of water as he needs to comprehend the phenomenon that had just occurred. His voice was playing in his head, the song that was interrupting his mind during their performance was their cover of the Day6 song. “Guys, they’re here,” Taeyoung shortly admits as he had gulped down a bottle of water unconsciously. “my voice was playing in my head the whole time. Nothing else.”

“Shouldn’t you go out there and make an announcement?” Allen then suggested, which wasn’t the worst idea on the planet. He merely wasn’t that desperate to find his soulmate, but more curious. 

“Even if Taeyoung pulls something, it’ll be hard to single them out.” Serim reminds, but Taeyoung only gives him a light shrug. “Did you find anyone you were interested in?”

“I mean. I didn’t really pay attention when I tried focusing on not messing up the performance. But, uh...there was this one guy who gave me a thumbs up. I thought he was cute.” 

“Description please.” Jungmo teases, Taeyoung who’s close enough to the older boy pushes him off his seat. Which results in Allen helping him up from the ground. “Well, you never know. Maybe he could be your soulmate and what if-” Allen cups his hand over Jungmo’s mouth as he didn’t want him rambling on and ruining Tayeoung’s mood. The poor boy had just got his heartbroken, he’s sure the first thing Taeyoung doesn’t want to do is go on a rampage and find his soulmate. 

“How about we enjoy the rest of our time walking around the festival? Didn’t you say Hyeongjun came here with a couple of friends?” Allen then interrupted, Taeyoung nodded and stood from his seat. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna meet up with him. You guys can tag along.” Taeyoung offers. Jungmo and Allen darted their eyes towards Serim who was in charge of answering for them. The oldest laughs, 

“We’re gonna find Minhee and Woobin first. Go without us?’

“Sure,” As the brunette doesn’t argue with his suggestion. “Great job guys! I’ll treat you all to lunch one day when you all aren’t busy with drowning in college work!”

Shortly, the youngest of the four runs off to find his friends. Allen, who finally removes his hand from Jungmo’s mouth glares at him, “You owe my hand an apology, I don’t appreciate your tongue violating my palm.”

“Should’ve let go then.”

Serim sighs, “Shut up you two.” 

Taeyoung had trouble finding his way out to the front, so instead he ran back onto the stage and jumped into the crowd from there. Luckily, Hyeongjun was still there with his friends but it did result in scaring the ravenette he met eyes with earlier. The unnamed boy clutches onto his sweater, taking a deep breath. “You have some nerve making an entrance like that.” He says, it seemed as if he was about to punch Taeyoung’s shoulder. But, the brunette assumed he didn’t since they were technically strangers to each other. It wouldn't be the best first impression and meeting. 

“It would’ve taken longer to make my way here the proper route.” Taeyoung informs, “I’m Kim Taeyoung. Are you here with Hyeongjun?”

“Yeah, I am. Well, was,” Seongmin shortly answers. “I’m Seongmin, Ahn Seongmin if we’re being specific. But, Wonjin and Hyeongjun were with me. I don’t know what happened to them though. Did you see them when you jumped off the stage?”

Taeyoung believed the same thing, he was sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him and that he saw Hyeongjun and Wonjin near Seongmin once he launched himself off. But, now as he glanced towards the area of where they were supposed to be located, Seongmin was right, they were gone. Removing his phone from his pocket, he makes the initial decision on texting the boy in order to reunite Seongmin with them. But, he receives an interesting message from Hyeongjun himself only seconds ago. 

Hyeongjun  
> Treat Seongmin nicely! Especially since you’ve been killing him by playing the same song over and over again for the past few weeks.

Taeyoung is unsure of how to respond, instead of texting Hyeongjun for more details. He chooses to ask Seongmin himself. “Has your soulmate been listening to our performance song?”

Seongmin’s closes his eyes slightly, backing away from Taeyoung. “Yes…” 

“...A mix of vocals only, instrumental, and the main song itself....right?”

“Yes…” He once again answers. 

Taeyoung’s eyes widened, but, even though his reaction was pure in its own ways. He can’t help but laugh as he wasn’t expecting this moment to happen regardless of the chances being high. “I’m so sorry, practice makes perfect and I-”

“Look, if you’re gonna apologize. Buy me cotton candy and ensure to never play that song for a year unless you want me to go insane.”

Taeyoung nods, understanding his request perfectly. “Well, pink or blue?”

“Pink, I’ll treat you to some fishcakes and maybe we can get to know each other. I mean, I wouldn’t want to know that my soulmate annoyed me with the same song for about a month and that he’s a cute brunette with a nice voice and smile. Right?”

It’s also unexpected to find Seongmin confident in his words, putting out his hand. He watches as Seongmin takes it gently. Their fingers fall in between each other and shortly their palms welcome one another with their warmth. “Deal, didn’t know my soulmate replicated a bunny.” 

“I’ll strangle you.”

“Oh~ scary…” 

And that’s how Seongmin and Taeyoung started off their story with a bit of bickering. But, with a hint of appreciation and love along the way with their words. As they had wonders within themselves, Seongmin was able to learn more about the boy by sharing a bag of pink sugary fluff and a savory plate of fishcakes that were mainly consumed by Taeyoung himself. Though they’ve been with each other for a small amount of time, Seongmin can look at Taeyoung and claim that there’s much to love about him. Taeyoung can do the same, but recognize that Seongmin is the person who deserves to hear his voice, unlike the one who occupied his heart before. 

“So, what song should I annoy you with next?” Taeyoung teases, Seongmin puts his hand into fists and bonks his head lightly. “I’m kidding, but, I’m sorry once again.”

“No need to apologize,” Seongmin then tells, he doesn't want Taeyoung feeling bad for his actions as they weren't meant to harm anyone. “Besides, we found each other. Isn’t that all that matters?” 

Seongmin’s eyes reflect against the festival’s lights, small stars are held captive in his pupils and Taeyoung's lips curl unconsciously. He even noticed how the side of Seongmin’s lips were dirited from the past foods he’s consumed. Finding himself admiring the tiny details of Seongmin, he knew this was going to be a worthy ride. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Seongmin nods, “Just know, whoever cheated on you or whatever. Doesn’t deserve you. I know we’re soulmates, and it may seem forced or whatever. But, I’ll promise you I’m not gonna dump you in the trash like your last partner.”

The message was simple, Taeyoung knew that regardless of who he was with. They’d have to present the same. But, maybe it was because he knew that he was meant for Seongmin was the reason why his words hit differently. In Seongmin’s eyes, he may view that Taeyoung’s voice was not deserved as he faced the heartbreak of continuous lies for many months. But, Taeyoung felt his own heart melt as he felt unworthy to be paired with a loving and reassuring person like Seongmin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way to the end! have a lovely day/night and stay safe <3  
> mwah （⋆＾－＾⋆）


End file.
